


My Last Night Never Shall Come

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>talk_bingo</b></a> Prompt: "My last __ never…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Night Never Shall Come

Karl's never seen a kid look so immortal before even having been _touched_ by a vampire. But he is untouched—his blood is clean, and even Karl has resisted a sample, stalking him all these nights. He could be patient, of course, if he wanted to. He's been patient before. Zoe was young when she was turned, but those were extenuating circumstances. This time, he simply wants to turn the boy, even though he's not really old enough to be considered mature by human standards, even though he could regret it. Something in Anton's blood calls to Karl, and he's damned if he'll ignore it.

They meet in a dark alley, very apropos. Bruce would smirk if Karl told him. Eric would roll his eyes. But he's alone tonight, alone with Anton Yelchin in an alley with a dead end, just a dumpster and a fire escape. Anton, incidentally, isn't running.

"You've been watching me."

"I have."

"What do you want?"

"To make you live," Karl murmurs, his voice thick like honey, stalking slowly forward, closing the distance between them. Anton, surprisingly, holds his ground.

"Very poetic. Are you suffering from any delusions of grandeur? I know a great psychiatrist."

Karl raises an eyebrow. "You're demonstrating an unnerving lack of fear, pup."

"I'm snarky when I'm nervous. Jesus, man, what the fuck _are_ you?" Anton blurts out. "Are you even human?"

"The jury's still out."

"Then…?"

"Vampire, Anton."

"Oh, fuck off. Really?"

"Really."

"Your teeth are pretty normal looking."

"The fangs retract."

"I had garlic bread earlier."

"Urban legend."

"You're one of those weird dudes with a fetish, right? I mean, there's no such thing as vampires."

"Believe that if you like."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Nine hundred and ninety five."

Anton whistles under his breath. "Fuck, man. Is that old, for a vampire?"

"Quite."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"You want to make me into one of you."

"I do."

"What does that entail, exactly?" It's hard to tell if Anton's disbelief is suspended, but it will be, soon enough.

"You die. I bring you back. You become part of my family."

"Your family. You have a family?"

"The two other vampires I've turned. And we live with two others."

"I don't suppose I get to meet them before I'm legally _dead_."

Karl smirks. "Do you want to?"

"Yes, please."

"All right. It'll be a minute."

Anton raises an eyebrow. "Uh…?"

"I can call to them. Mentally. It's part of the blood bond."

"The other two, as well?"

"We've shared blood. It creates a similar connection. Weaker."

"I don't suppose you'd let me take said blood into the lab, have a look…"

"You have got to be joking."

"What?! I'm a biology major. This stuff is _interesting_ to me."

"I thought you were a music major," Karl says, confused, nodding at the violin case that pokes out of Anton's backpack.

"Nah. Hobby. I play with the school orchestra."

"Ah."

"Am I going to have to drop out?"

"I don't know. How many night classes are offered?"

"Oh, that is just _so_ unfair."

"I didn't make up the rules, kid. You want work in a lab? You've got it. I have connections."

"Do those connections have anything to do with death threats, by chance?"

"Not all of them. Vaguely threatening suggestions, in some cases."

Anton snorts, but their repartee is interrupted by a group of people casually entering the alley, chatting with one another as they approach Karl and Anton. One of them, a burly guy with dark hair like Karl's and a shit-eating grin, breaks off first and pulls Karl into a tight squeeze, brushing a kiss over his lips.

"My, my. Who's the pretty?"

"This is Anton," Karl replies with a little smirk in Anton's direction, back on higher ground now that he has backup. He could argue with the kid all day, but in truth he has to remember that _he_ is the vampire, and Anton will bloody well do what Karl tells him to do, if Karl has anything to say about it. "Yelchin. Soon to be your brother, I might add."

"Ah, it's him. So soon, Karl?" Eric asks, turning away from the boy with a concerned look, brushing his fingertips over Karl's jaw.

"It's time, lover," Karl murmurs, kissing him more deeply, a hand resting possessively on his waist. Eric was the first, and God was he beautiful. Karl doesn't think he'll ever get over the little thud in his chest when Eric enters a room.

"Wait a fucking minute," Anton suddenly bursts out, interrupting their tender moment. They both turn to him with slow, amused expressions, still holding one another tightly.

"Yes, pet?"

"You're _fucking_?"

All five of them burst out laughing at the question, Eric's laugh deep and throaty, Zoe's chuckle politely hidden behind her hand. Bruce rolls his eyes, leaning back against the brick wall.

"Oh really, Karl, you could've mentioned it."

"I thought that was _obvious_. You didn't notice that I'm attracted to you, pet?" Karl teases.

"But… are you _all_ together?"

"Yes," Karl agrees. "In our own ways. This is Eric, and Zoe, my children. Bruce," he continues, tipping his chin. "And his childe, John."

"I'm going to pinch myself, and it's not going to hurt."

"Or I could bite you, save you the trouble."

"Eric. If anyone's biting him, it's not going to be you."

"Yeah, the _first_ time," Eric agrees with a little predatory look in Anton's direction. "God, he's fucking delicious, Karl. You have good taste."

"I do, yes. Pet, we haven't got all night. You're going to come with us, now. You could struggle, but I really don't know why you'd bother."

"Resistance is futile?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you telling me this is really my last night on earth, and I'm going to spend it locked away in some vampire hideaway, getting my blood sucked? Can't you at least buy a guy a beer first?"

Karl sighs and shakes his head. "Anton, it's not your last night on earth. You're not going to _have_ a last night on earth."

Anton bites his lip, thinking about that for a minute. "Fine. I guess if I'm going to sign my life away to some crazy motherfuckers, I might as well pretend to like it."

Eric chuckles and tugs Anton between himself and Karl as they walk away in a pack, hardly noticed by the people around them. "I think he's going to fit in just fine."


End file.
